


Dork

by 2jaekisses



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, a puddle of gooey soft, if someone can do a better job of this pls rewrite it, youtuber theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-12 23:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16005269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2jaekisses/pseuds/2jaekisses
Summary: “Hi guys! Welcome back to my little channel I’ve got a great video for you today! As the title suggests, my dear friend Liam will be joining me today and we’re going to be answering some crazy questions from you guys so keep on watching.”





	Dork

He took a deep breath, and turned the camera on. Liam was somewhere on the couch fiddling with his phone, ready to start filming when he was. He looked at him and couldn’t help the skip in his heart beat when he looked back at him the way he does. Theo might’ve been biased, but there was a little part of him that wished Liam only had that look of fondness only for him. 

“Are we starting?” he asked, a twinkle in his eyes. He’s never don’t this before, at least not to the capacity of audience that Theo has. 

“Just about,” he hated how his voice went soft whenever Liam kept his eyes on him. It was so easy to see how over the moon he is for his best friend. It kind of made him feel stupid, and made him feel like Liam was saving him the embarrassment of rejection. 

~

“Hi guys! Welcome back to my little channel I’ve got a great video for you today! As the title suggests, my dear friend Liam will be joining me today and we’re going to be answering some crazy questions from you guys so keep on watching.”

They were shoulder to shoulder, the camera recording them. Theo was finding it hard to keep his eyes from looking over the viewfinder to watch Liam’s eyes pop with all the lights. He looked heavenly. 

“Every time Liam is in any of my videos, even for a second, you guys go crazy.” Liam’s blush was adorable, even under all these lights, it was still noticeable. “We see your tweets and read your comments.”

“Yes we do,” Liam made a face that only can be interpreted as dead on the inside, but Theo knew it was all in good fun. Liam loved reading comments about himself, on days when he doesn’t feel 100% these comments can get him up and moving like lightening. “Love the comments about me and Theo, too, let’s be real.” At that last statement, Theo’s face heated up. Sure, Liam liked to say things in Theo’s video that make Theo’s heart want to burst, but it was all fan service. Theo was sure of that. 

Theo cleared his throat, mainly to clear his head of the thoughts of Liam actually feeling the same and to get the knot out of his throat “So we asked you guys to send us questions and we are going to answer them right here and now.” 

Theo got a big sip of water, he’ll cut this out of the video, because he didn’t know what was coming. To make it as authentic as possible, he didn’t pick and choose what they’ll answer or talk about. 

“Are you okay?” Liam’s hand came up on his back and rested like a heating pad. 

“Do you really like the comments about us?” Theo wasn’t thinking when he asked this, he knew the rejection that was about to come. 

Here comes Liam’s smirks, “Don’t you?” he tilted his head and moved his hand on Theo’s back in a what is supposed to be comforting motion, but really, it just made Theo’s anxiety double. 

“Sometimes,” Theo didn’t know what else to say. He didn’t want to scare Liam away if he says _yes I like them a lot. Especially the ones that point out how I’m stupidly in love with you and that you flirt back._

“Me too.” Liam says. “Sometimes,” he brings a hand up to Theo’s face and hesitates, and ends up pushing a lock of Theo’s hair behind his ear. Theo couldn’t think of anything to do or say, he couldn’t take his eyes off of Liam, he had this soft look on his face that was similar to the look he gave him earlier. “What?” his arm rested on Theo’s shoulder. He couldn’t answer, he just wanted to keep this going for as long as he possibly could. A soft looking Liam is better than a thousand videos and all the profits they bring him. “Don’t go all soft on me Raeken,” honestly Theo felt like he was in a high school movie, because Liam’s gaze flicked to his lips and he actually bit his lower lip.

“What are you doing?” Theo thought that he whispered this, it came out involuntarily. But it seemed like Liam heard it, and he straightened up the way he sat and scooted a little further away from Theo, his cheeks furiously blushing as he pretended to pick at the nonexistent lint on his hoodie. 

After a sip of water, Theo returned his attention to his phone where the questions would be. He reached out to turn the camera on, surprised to see that the recording light was still on. 

“Here we go,” he said to himself more than to Liam. He picked up his phone and scrolled through twitter. “All these are about us kissing,” he whispered and yet again, Liam heard him.

“When will we kiss, Theo?” Bastard, turning on the charm when he knows Theo didn’t want to make too many cuts in the video. “I mean, _why_ haven’t we kissed yet?” he got close to Theo, mere inches away, Theo focusing on the phone, trying not to blush. He kept reminding himself that it’s all _fan service_. 

“You tell me if you’re gay and believe me, I’ll be the first to kiss you!” _Fan service_ , Theo.

“What if I’m bi?” the fucking smirk and lip bite! He just might jump on Liam right then and there and not care if he breaks all the equipment in this room. 

“Half the kiss,” _Fan service_.

“Keep me wanting more?” Theo raised his eyebrows, if he wants to fuck with his feelings in front of everyone, Theo can do a better job. 

“I’m a businessman, baby.” He didn’t break eye contact with Liam, he almost challenged him. But it could only go on for so long when the internet is involved. So he broke character and laughed, but Liam kept looking at him with that look again. _There will be a cut here_.

“Alright, second question: how did we meet?” 

“I’ll answer that!!” Liam jumped like a kid seeing candy. He knew he was doomed because the story he tells always makes out to be a little pathetic. “We met in college. We weren’t really in the same circle of friends an-“

“You mean I was a nerd and you were the jock that everyone loved.”

“ _Anyway_. One semester he was the TA for a class and I didn’t know why but we didn’t get on at all. But I was having a lot of trouble and he helped me without asking for anything in return.”

“That’s how TAs work. It’s our job to help.” 

“You dork, let me tell the story. Well, one time I saw his iTunes library and we started talking about music and we didn’t stop for hours. He was so easy to talk to and he was, still is, kind and warm and loving and I just can’t imagine having another best friend like him. He’s endgame for me.” Liam looked at Theo, who’s face was red as a tomato, and with a low voice he said, “Aren’t you?”

“Yea, we are endgame.” Theo couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face, it’s what happens when Liam gets sappy. He makes Theo feel the softest feelings, he makes Theo feel like he’s the only one in the world that he says this shit to. He’s so fucking in love with him and Theo didn’t know what to do with himself.

“Next question.” Liam fiddled with his phone, scrolling past a lot of tweets. “There are so many Thiam tweets.” 

“Thiam?” 

“Theo and Liam. Like a couple’s name.” Theo choked on his own spit.

“Oh come on Theo,” there goes that dark voice. “Are you telling me that you’ve never pictured us as a couple?” when Theo didn’t answer, Liam went on. “Never pictured us kissing?” Theo’s eyes were glued to the table in front of him. What is Liam doing? He’s never teased him this much before, Liam has never gone into this territory before. He usually would just ask about what being with a guy is like and usual sex questions. “Don’t you want to kiss me?” Theo’s eyes darted up to meet Liam’s daring ones and he felt a shiver run all over his body. “I wanna kiss you Theo,” okay. He’s definitely in a dream. Liam would never say this. Fan service or not, this is going too far and he needs to stop it immediately. Because Liam was too close to him, their bodies touching again, Liam’s lips too close to Theo’s to be safe. He was scared he’d lose it right now and grab this boy and kiss the hell out of him. 

But he doesn’t want to risk the best person he has in his life hating him because a game they play went too far. It’s too much for his tiny heart. 

But his brain betrayed him, he found himself saying “I wanna kiss you, too.” His eyes flickered between Liam’s lips and his eyes, finding no joke in them. Liam hadn’t moved in a few seconds, and Theo thought he would back away and ask what the fuck Theo is thinking saying things like that. But then Liam was darting forward and Theo is feeling soft kisses on his lips. They ended too soon though, before Theo could even have a chance to savor this moment and close his eyes. 

“Are you going to keep this in the video?” Liam asked, his voice a bit higher than usual. 

“Only if you want,” and Liam nodded. Giving him another kiss to his jaw.

“So there, we kissed!!” Liam threw his hands up in the air and turned to Theo and hugged him. “How was it?” Theo felt like the room was getting smaller and he needed to leave and get to the balcony for fresh air. _This is all for show_ , he thought. _Why wouldn’t it be you dumbass, someone like Liam could never like you the way you like him_. He’s got everything anyone could need. He’s got friends and family and girls falling at his feet. He doesn’t need Theo. _He doesn’t want you._

When Theo didn’t answer, he could’ve sworn he saw Liam’s face turn a shade redder. 

“Well, for me, it was the softest kiss I’ve ever experienced.” He turned to Theo with his best smile, “You’re a good kisser.” 

“You can’t say that. Our lips barely touched.” Really, Theo didn’t know where all this boldness was coming from. He would never say something like that. 

“You want more?” his eyebrows shot up mischievously.

“It’s only fair, little pup.” He brought his hand up and tangled it in Liam’s hair, pushed him forward and locked his lips with Liam’s. A proper kiss, one he’d been dreaming about ever since the first day of that biology lecture. A kiss he thought would never be real, yet here he is, in the comfort of his home, kissing Liam and Liam isn’t pushing away. In fact, he’s kissing back. His hand snaking around Theo’s shoulder, pulling him closer, and the other hand gripping his waist. 

Li-Liam just. He flicked his tongue inside Theo’s mouth and Theo just about died at the sweet warmth. And Liam let out a moan! Because of Theo! Liam looked at him with his disheveled hair and his bruised lips. “Fuck, _Theo!_ ” Liam wasted no time before he climbed on Theo’s thighs and straddled him, hooking his arms around Theo’s neck, and diving for another breathe stealing kiss. This time though, they took their sweet time and Theo just melted under Liam. He has the boy he’s been dreaming of for years at his fingertips. 

Liam in his arms was everything he’d dreamed of; he tasted wonderful, he felt wonderful. His hands and the pressure they held on Theo’s body felt like exactly how Theo liked it. Liam’s lips on his neck, his jaw, it all felt like things are falling into place.

When Liam came up for air, his lips were red and his cheeks had a pretty pink spread, his eyes were hooded. He was out of breath and Theo felt his heart race even quicker than when he was tongue deep in Liam. 

“You’re still a good kisser!” Theo rested his forehead against Liam’s, way too happy to be holding Liam in his lap. 

Also happy to be feeling Liam’s boner against him. 

He scoffed in astonishment, at how this day is turning out. “Liam,” he was still out of breath. When Liam hummed in acknowledgment Theo went on, “Is this fan service?”

And this is where he fucked up. Because Liam got off of him, and walked out of view from the camera. He walked to the couch and grabbed his jacket. 

“Where are you going?” he asked, still sitting in front of the camera.

“I need some air.” It seemed like Liam was trying to sound calm, but Theo knew that if he didn’t talk him down he will explode on someone or something and cause some damage on his way home. 

He got up and grabbed his arm before he had a chance to walk out the apartment. “Don’t.” It was all he could say. 

“Why?” his eyes flared ice blue, so unlike the warm baby blues he’d been looking at Theo with just a moment ago. “So you could say that everything I did was for views?” Liam walked away from Theo, pacing back and forth. “Fuck Theo, I’ve been flirting with you nonstop for _years_! How much clearer can I make it for you?”

“I thought you were kidding…”

“Why the fuck would I be kidding?!” 

“I’m sorry. Can you just. Please, sit down and we can talk about this.” Theo tried to reach out to Liam, but Liam flinched away. “Please,” he felt his heart break as Liam looked at him with angry eyes. But Liam moved to the living room slowly and quietly, he sat down and his face seemed to soften.

“Theo, I’ve wanted you the moment I laid my eyes on you. I’m always touching you and telling you how good you look and how sexy you are. What do I need to do to make you see that I want you? we even had a full on make out session and you still think I’m acting nice?” 

Theo sat next to him, feeling incredibly stupid. He could’ve had Liam years ago, if his self doubt didn’t get in the way. 

“Why do you think I wouldn’t want you?”

“I thought you were straight,” he’s only ever been with girls, as far as Theo knew. Liam gave him a questioning look, “I’ve never seen you with a guy.” 

“You are so stupid,” his words hurt but his eyes were warm. His hand cam up to hold Theo’s, “You’re the only guy I want to be with.” Theo’s heart might’ve did a little jump at this. Liam’s hands were so soft, they felt so right in his own.

“I’d like that,” he brought up Liam’s hands up to his lips. 

“Is the camera still rolling?” Theo completely forgot about the recording, but he nodded because he doesn’t remember turning it off. “Come on, dork.” Liam got up and held out his hand for Theo, “Let’s finish the video.”

~

“I can’t believe how transparent I am with my feelings,” every other tweet was about him and his feelings for Liam. How he brightens up when Liam is in the same room. 

“I don’t blame you. I’m gorgeous.” 

“Fact.” 

“Okay we’re going to settle this, we never dated. But by the turn of events in this video,” Theo looked at a smirking Liam, and he smiled. “Liam?” he hummed in response, “Will you go on a date with me?”

“Fucking finally!!” he threw his hands up, standing up and turning to Theo to kiss him once again. “I’m gonna date you so fucking hard and so fucking good, you dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> if someone knows of a youtubers fic send it my way plssss  
> im on tumblr come talk to me about thiam @liamslips  
> pls comment your thoughts :)


End file.
